Sociedade Renovadora de Televisão
Sociedade Renovadora de Televisão, commonly known by its acronym SRT, is a South Matamanian television network and media company, which runs several television channels. Their flagship channel is the eponymous SRT, the third terrestrial television station in South Matamah, launched on 1962. The channel has a variety of programs, composed mainly of news, reality shows, talk-shows, sports, current affairs, national and international fiction (mainly from Sigma TV International, , , Omega Pictures and Projection Pictures), such as films, soap operas and TV series. SRT is owned by Grupo Impresa (owned by Francisco Pinto Salomão). 1962-1965 1965-1966 1966-1973 1973-1986 SRT clock - 1981.png|Network clock (1981). 1986-1992 SRT - Delta Runner clock (1986).png|Network clock (Delta Runner, 1986). SRT clock 1987.png|Network clock (Montepio Geral, 1987). SRT - Banco Motta & Florésia clock (1990).png|Network clock (Banco Motta e Florésia, 1990). SRT - BNE clock (1991).png|Network clock (Banco Nacional do Eurcásico, 1991). 1992-present 1992-1997 SRT ID 1992.png|Network ID (1992). SRT ID - December 1995.png|Network ID (1995). SRT 34 Anos ID - 1996.png|Network ID (34th anniversary, 1996). SRT Delta ID 1996.png SRT Einmar ID 1996.png SRT ID - Control - 1996.png|Network ID (Control variant, 1996). SRT Driim ID 1996.png SRT ID - Kellogg's variant - 1997.png|Network ID (Kellogg's variant, 1997). SRT Vega ID 1997.png SRT McDonald's ID 1997.png|Network ID (McDonald's variant, 1997). SRT Advertising ID - 1992.png|Commercial break ID (1992). SRT Publicidade ID 1995.png|Commercial break ID (1995). SRT Delta ad id 1996.png SRT Einmar ad id 1996.png SRT ad ID - Control - 1996.png|Commercial break ID (Control variant, 1996). SRT Driim ad id 1996.png SRT commercial break ID - Petrosul - 1997.png|Commercial break ID (Petrosul variant, 1997). SRT Vega ad ID 1997.png SRT McDonald's ad id 1997.png|Commercial break ID (McDonald's variant, 1997). SRT publicidade bumper - Kellogg's variant - August 1997.png|Commercial break ID (Kellogg's variant, 1997). SRT promo - Miss Atlansia 96 - 1996.png|Network promo (Miss Atlansia, 1996). SRT Cinema promo 1996.png|Network promo (cinema, 1996). SRT promo - Sonho Meu - 1997.png|Network promo (Sonho Meu, 1997). SRT promo - Salsa E Merengue - 1997.png|Network promo (Salsa e Merengue, 1997). SRT promo - Trapalhoes em Matama do Sul - 1997.png|Network promo (Trapalhões no Matamá do Sul, 1997). SRT promo - Big Show SRT - 1997.png|Network promo (Big Show SRT, 1997). SRT promo - Volta ao Matamá do Sul em Bicicleta - 6a Etapa - 1997.png|Network promo (Volta ao Matamá do Sul em Bicicleta, 1997). SRT promo - Celeste v Nova Gasdropia - 97.png|Network promo (Celeste x Nova Gasdrópia, 1997). SRT promo - Dragon Ball Z - 1997.png|Network promo (Dragon Ball Z, 1997). SRT promo - Mundo VIP - 1997.png|Network promo (Mundo VIP, 1997). SRT promo - Super Model of the World 97 - 1997.png|Network promo (Super Model of the World 97, 1997). SRT promo - Miss Mundo Matama do Sul - 1998.png|Network promo (Miss Mundo Matamá do Sul, 1998). SRT lineup promo with Grundig logo - 1996.png|Lineup promo (Grundig, 1996). SRT pre-promo ID with Grundig logo - 1996.png|Pre-network promo ID (Grundig, 1996). SRT sponsorship billboard - Mundial Confianca - 1997.png|Sponsorship billboard (Mundial-Confiança Seguros, 1997). SRT sponsorship billboard - Sicasal - 1997.png|Sponsorship billboard (Sicasal, 1997). SRT sponsorship billboard - Souto Mayor - 1997.png|Sponsorship billboard (Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor, 1997). SRT sponsorship billboard - SEAT - 1997.png|Sponsorship billboard (SEAT, 1997). Frize MS TVC 1998.png|Sponsorship billboard (Frize, 1997). SRT sponsorship billboard - Zanussi - 1997.png|Sponsorship billboard (Zanussi, 1997). SRT sponsorship billboard - Nestle Fitness - 1997.png|Sponsorship billboard (Nestlé Fitness, 1997). SRT clock 1992.png|Network clock (Einmar, 1992). SRT - Banco Motta & Florésia clock (1994).png|Network clock (Banco Motta e Florésia, 1994, 1). SRT clock - Motta Link - 1994.png|Network clock (Motta Link, 1994). SRT clock - Banco Motta e Floresia - 1994.png|Network clock (Banco Motta e Florésia, 1994, 2). SRT clock - Motta IMO - 1994.png|Network clock (Motta IMO, 1994). SRT clock - Motta IMO, Motta, and Credito Predial - 1994.png|Network clock (Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano/Banco Motta e Florésia, 1994). SRT clock - Credito Predial - October 1994.png|Network clock (Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano, 1994). SRT clock - Credito Predial - December 1995.png|Network clock (Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano, 1995). SRT - Credito Predial clock (December 8, 1996).png|Network clock (Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano, 1996). SRT - Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano clock 1997.png|Network clock (Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano, 1997). SRT Production logo 1996.png|Production endcap (1996). NTV SRT endcap - 1996.png|Production endcap (co-production with NTV, 1996). 1997-2001 SRT ID 1997.png|Network ID (1997). SRT - commercial break ID - 1997.png|Commercial break ID (1997). SRT promo - Grande Reportagem - 1998.png|Network promo (Grande Reportagem, 1998). SRT promo - Conversas Secretas - 1998.png|Network promo (Conversas Secretas, 1998). SRT promo - Longe da Multidao - 1998.png|Network promo (Longe da Multidão, 1998). SRT promo - Terra Violenta - 1998.png|Network promo (Terra Violenta, 1998). SRT promo - Setembro - Os Melhores Dos Melhores - 1998.png|Network promo (cinema, 1998). SRT Hoje schedule lineup bumper - September 15, 1998.png|Lineup bumper (1998). SRT sponsorship billboard - Renault Gama Clio - 1997.png|Sponsorship billboard (Renault Clio, 1997). SRT sponsorship billboard - Frize - 1998.png|Sponsorship billboard (Frize, 1998). SRT clock - Credito Predial - 1998.png|Network clock (Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano, 1998, 1). SRT clock - Souto Mayor Credito Predial and Motta and Floresia - 1998.png|Network clock (Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Banco Motta e Florésia/Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano, 1998, 1). SRT clock - Souto Mayor, Motta, and Credito Predial - December 1998.png|Network clock (Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Banco Motta e Florésia/Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano, 1998, 2). SRT clock - Credito Predial - 1998 - 2.png|Network clock (Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano, 1998, 2). SRT clock - Banca Interactiva (1999) (1).png|Network clock (Banca Interactiva, 1999). SRT clock - Banca Interactiva (1999) (2).png|Network clock (Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano/Banco Motta e Florésia, 1998). SRT clock - MultiCare - 1998.png|Network clock (Multicare, 1998). SRT clock - Mundial Souto Mayor Credito Predial - Banco Motta - 1998.png|Network clock (Mundial-Confiança Seguros/Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano/Banco Motta e Florésia, 1998). SRT clock - Mundial Souto Mayor Motta and Credito Predial - 1998.png|Network clock (Mundial-Confiança Seguros/Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Banco Motta e Florésia/Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano, 1998). SRT clock - Credito Predial Motta and Souto Mayor - 1999.png|Network clock (Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano/Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Banco Motta e Florésia, 1998). SRT clock - Mundial Confiança (1999).png|Network clock (Mundial-Confiança Seguros, 1999). SRT clock - Souto Mayor Credito Predial and Motta and Floresia - 2000.png|Network clock (Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano/Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Banco Motta e Florésia, 2000). 2001-present SRT 2001 Red and Yellow.png|Red and yellow variant (2001-2006). SRT 2001 Blue.png|Blue variant (2001-2006). SRT 50 Years.png|50th anniversary logo (2012). SRT 55 Anos.svg|55th anniversary logo (2017). SRT ID - 2001.png|Network ID (2001, 1). SRT ID - 2001 (2).png|Network ID (2001, 2). SRT ID - 2005.png|Network ID (2005). SRT ID 2006.png|Network ID (2006). SRT ID 2007.png|Network ID (2007). SRT ID - 2012 (1).png|Network ID (50th anniversary, 2012, 1). SRT ID - 2012 (2).png|Network ID (50th anniversary, 2012, 2). SRT ID - 2012 (3).png|Network ID (50th anniversary, Facebook, 2012). SRT ID - 2012 (4).png|Network ID (50th anniversary, MP3 Player, 2012). SRT ID - 2012 (5).png|Network ID (50th anniversary, Email, 2012). SRT ID - 2012 (6).png|Network ID (50th anniversary, Wireless Phone, 2012). SRT ID - 2012 (7).png|Network ID (50th anniversary, Tractor, 2012). SRT ID - 2012 (8).png|Network ID (50th anniversary, Digital Camera, 2012). SRT ID - 2012 (9).png|Network ID (50th anniversary, Price Tag, 2012). SRT ID - 2012 (10).png|Network ID (50th anniversary, Electric Car, 2012). SRT ID 2017.png|Network ID (55th anniversary, 2017). SRT commercial break ID (January 13, 2002).png|Commercial break ID (2001, 1). SRT commercial break ID - 2001.png|Commercial break ID (2001, 2). SRT commercial break ID - 2001 (2).png|Commercial break ID (2001, 3). SRT commercial break ID 2002.png|Commercial break ID (2002). SRT commercial break ID - 2005.png|Commercial break ID (2005). SRT commercial break ID - 2006.png|Commercial break ID (2006). SRT commercial break ID - 2007.png|Commercial break ID (2007). SRT commercial break ID 2017.png|Commercial break ID (55th anniversary, 2017). SRT - MST clock (January 13, 2002).png|Network clock (MST Comunicações, 2002). SRT - Orange Boomerang Save clock (2002, part 1).png|Network clock (Orange Boomerang Save, 2002). SRT - Orange Boomerang Save clock (2002, part 2).png|Network clock (Orange and Siemens, 2002). SRT clock - Footpark Modelo - 2004.png|Network clock (Modelo, 2004). SRT clock - Orange Home (2008).png|Network clock (Orange Home, 2008). SRT Clock - Banco CMS.png|Network clock (Banco CMS, 2017). SRT 2008 ID spoof on THH22M.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2009). Category:Television channels in South Matamah Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Grupo Impresa Category:South Matamah Category:Television